indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt
|profession=Nazi SS |allegiances=Nazi Germany Dieterhoffmann }} Kurt was a German soldier in the SS, who served as Dieterhoffmann's main muscle during the effort to reclaim the Spear of Longinus for Nazi Germany. A tall, physically imposing man, Kurt gladly followed out his superior's orders when it came to subduing his opponents. Biography In March 1945, Kurt accompanied Dieterhoffmann, his son, Seigfried, and Otto Nehrkorn to the annual conference on Holy Grail lore in Glastonbury, England. When Professor Jones attempted to meet with Seig to exchange information at the Chalice Well one evening, Dieterhoffmann followed, and arrived to get his son released from Indiana Jones and Brendan O'Neal. Kurt, Jorge and the other henchmen captured the Joneses and O'Neal and tied them up under Dieterhoffmann's orders. Their leader explained his ambitions to their captives and plotted to kill them, but the arrival of a botany teacher guiding a pack of schoolgirls on a garden tour forced him and his men to hide their weapons. After Jones rushed Dieterhoffmann to grab the spear and the German's pistol went off, breaking the spear tip into two, Kurt drew his gun to attack the fleeing men, but was blocked by the pack of panicking schoolgirls, including Molly. Later in the night, the Nazis caught sight of Jones and his group getting into a car driven by Rebecca Stein, and gave chase all the way into Wales. When Jones' car stopped for a flat tire, Kurt and Jorge climbed up the hill to subdue the napping Indiana Jones. Despite getting in the first hit, Kurt was punched down by the now-alert Jones. Jones was pulled off Kurt by Jorge, and then was forced to surrender when Deiterhoffmann pulled a pistol. With Jones surrendering the half of the spear tip he carried, Kurt resumed beating the archaeologist. Dieterhoffmann then had Kurt tie Jones up and attach a heavy boulder to his feet - then threw the boulder off a cliff into a lake. At the ferry pier in Wales, Kurt and Jorge attacked the crew in order to hijack the vessel. Indiana Jones and O'Neal appeared, and managed to free the senior Jones, and regain one half of the spear, before being forced to flee into the water. Kurt grabbed onto Stein to prevent her from escaping. Regrouping at Connely's Inn and free to wear his SS uniform in neutral Ireland, Kurt watched his superior's anger - Dieterhoffmann needed Jones to reclaim half of the spear head, and find the piece of the Holy Thorn. Jones appeared at the top of the staircase, taking one of the Blueshirts hostage in trade for Stein. Dieterhoffman refused to trade, claiming that the young man was not one of his despite Connely's objections, commanded Kurt to grab Dr. Jones. Kurt gladly obliged, climbing the stairs. Jones responded by pushing the Blueshirt down at him. Grabbing the smaller man, Kurt shoved him out of the way by throwing him over the side of the staircase, which accidentally killed him. Turning to face Jones again, Kurt was attacked by Pete, the muscular Blueshirt, angry his comrade's death. Stein and Jones escaped up the stairs, while Kurt and Pete duked it out. Finally, Kurt landed a knockdown blow on Pete, then was hit in the head from behind by a club-wielding Connely. Kurt was momentarily knocked out when Dieterhoffmann shot Connely, but soon regained consciousness and joined up in the car chase across the bog. Eventually, all were forced to go on foot through the wet lands to the dig site. Reaching the mound, Kurt followed Deiterhoffmann in, then reached for the partially assembled spear held by O'Neal. The remaining piece of the spear tip half flew from Dieterhoffmann's breast pocket and united with the rest of the spear in O'Neal's hand. The spear then flew around the cavern, and impaled Kurt through the chest, killing him. The cave later collapsed, and his body was left inside. Behind the scenes In the first encounter with the Joneses at the well, Kurt is wearing a gray jacket and cap, when he is ordered to rough up Indiana Jones. Kurt is then ordered to tie up Jones and the others, but the man seen holding Jones, and then later tying up O'Neal is not Kurt, but a heavily bearded man in a knit cap (later presumed to be Jorge). Kurt is later seen in his white shirt and pulls his gun when Jones and company escape, and the schoolgirls panic. Later, at the ferry, the bearded man is holding the ferry captain when Dieterhoffmann orders Kurt to get the captain's assistance. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' Category:Nazis Category:Nazi military personnel Category:Characters appearing in comics Category:Deceased Category:Toughs, Musclemen & Hired Goons Category:Schutzstaffel Category:Germans